uncannys_creationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Scelus
Etymology The name of Scelus was not the first name given to the city, the earlier name however has gotten lost with time. The word 'scelus' comes from latin and can be translated in a total of 18 diffrent ways. Each of these translations however follows a theme and it becomes clear why the cities name was as fitting as it was. It never was clear which of the translations was the one that influenced the specific naming for the city, but the three biggest suspects for that are: Sin, Wickedness and Evil deed. Design Due to Scelus' positioning, it was build to fit the nature surrounding it, specificly the mountains and the river that stemmed from it. At it's base there are 4 sections of the city, a big one on an 'island' in the middle with a smaller section near it's tip. To each side there is another section of city, all connected by bridges. It is notable that there are only two roads out of Scelus, each leading a diffrent direction. Other wise the other big way to get out of the city is by foot through the forests or by boat through the water. History Rise of Two *Two small towns were founded amongst the mountain one as a save passage through the mountains and another aimed moe at fishing, 400 to 350 years ago *Both quite in peace with the other on the condition that they didn't interfere with the other *Towns Slowly expanded due to people settling in them, often for the fishing or just to get away from the bigger cities and go back to nature *Both grow till one of the two no longer has space to expand and is stuck at the borders of the other whom expanded past one of the rivers *Quite clear which of the two thrived more in thise enviroment Merge *Talk started as an idea for the two small towns to become one big city mostly due to similair set ups allowing it to click well *Discussion between the leaders of each went back and forth multiple years before there finally was an agreement between both parties *And thus both become one big city Increase in crime *As the years passed the city seemed like a magnet for bandits and thieves due to how secluded it lay *No real autority near by to swoop in and help *Due to this the crimes got worse and worse *Some criminals even settling in the city with their own groups and what not to overtake the city from the inside out *This increase in crime and the lack of help from outside the city did drive away many of the wealthier people *And little by little, Scelus became a den of crime Three families *During this time of crime at it's peak, 3 families rained supreme with their skills, wealth and straight out power *There was a feeble truce between them all made to ensure those three could be the leaders of the city *With this new agreement the name of the city was changed to what it is now *And with the three families in charge, the city took both a turn for the worsed yet the better *Crime rates increased as law enforcement was paid off and became corrupted *But at the same time the populus expended and cause the city to invest in resources to atract even more *Even if just visitors Engulfed by flames *All expanded stopped abruptly on a night where a fight had gone out of control *During this fight a fire had been lit and had gotten out of control *With the city at the time lacking a fire department, it meant one had to be called in from another city *They came, but not in time *The largest majorty had burned down to the ground, leaving but minor parts over *A rebuilding was needed Modern times *And rebuilding they did, much wiser this time around though *The entire city was seperated into different districts to make life easier *One district was set aside with the aim of making it a hot spot for those who wanted to learn, with at it's entrance a large university surrounded by a campus which extend on to the basic suburban ways *One district was set apart as the heart of the city and this became the middle bit of it all, most of the more important buildings were located here as well as a lot of suburban areas for homes *One district was set aside for a very large 'downtown' area, filled with shops, stores, bars, clubs, you name it *Crime still remained what the city worked on *All 3 families still in charge even if multiple generations had passed Administration Due to how the city started with it's core being crime, it is only suiting that it is three crime families that rule the city. The Johnson family, the Terash family and the Murkson family. Each family with their own head, and the heads are what make up the administration of the city. No big decision is made without the input of the other family heads. Under each there are smaller groups employed to do most of the interaction with the average person in the city. The pass on request or issue to the family heads. Or if the request issue is small enough, they create a solution themselves It is near impossible to get a talk with the heads unless you know who they actually are, their first names and faces kept from the public to ensure each can at least have a fairly normal life in the city Population Due to how the city runs and operates, it's often those that which to be free from law or those that wish to run away from their past that settle there. They either tend to come to continue their ways or to ensure that they wont get chased and captured for things they did in the past. Supernatural beings have a habit of taking settlement here as well due to a smaller chance of being chased down as they are free to protect themselves as brutally as they wish. Those that do life in Scelus have a strong community amongst eachother and tends to know eachother well. Due to one district being mostly devoted to students, it would come to no suprise that a lot of students indeed are in the city, though with a habbit of sticking closer to the university and all the night out locations there. Activities Because of how the city works, a lot of activities center around the night life of the Downtown District as most of that can be done there. During the day it is practically a shoppers paradise with many stores and shops with their doors wide open. During the night however it's the night life of the bars, clubs and what not that draw in the crowds. However if you are one that loves hiking, mountains and forests, there also is that for those that enjoy that. Then again it would be odd if they didn't do anything with the ammount of nature that is around. Same goes for swimming in the large lake that is located on one side of the city Important City Locations University District * University of Scelus *Campus grounds *Suburbia *High wealth housing City Heart District * Goverment Housing *The Docks *Wide Lake Beach *Church of Pandora Headquarters *Phoenix Inc. Headquarters *'Police' Department *Fire Department *Hospital *Sicarii Harem *Bank of Scelus *The Park Downtown District * The Sunken Reef (Bar) *The Red Market *Mystic Eye's Paraphernalia *Orphange of the Troubled *Homeless Shelter *Mirror's Bookshop *The Golden Chain (Fetish Club) *Hardwood (Male Stripclub) Geography Neighboring Cities *Trinus - Lays to the West beyond the mountains *Mortis - Sometimes is there, sometimes isn't Neighboring Locations *Deep Woods - The woods that surround Scelus *Camp of Void - Located in the Deep woods to the east of Scelus Category:Locations Category:City